A Twist In Time
by MidnightDreams261
Summary: Captain Sparrow finds himself torn between two times and two women. He unintentionally sweeps one Hermione Granger into the tangle he finds himself in. A JackHermione pairing.
1. Prologue

**Prologue - Time After Time**

**A/N: This is a Jack Sparrow/Hermione Granger pairing, I hope you like it. I feel in love with the ship after seeing a video of them on youtube. Enjoy and please review hehe.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything except for my plotline. The lyrics are from 'Into The Night' By Santana Feat. Chad Kroeger.**

**

* * *

**

Jack drank himself into a stupor, enjoying the feeling of numbness, the feeling of absolutely no feelings whatsoever as he took yet another swing of rum. He cursed at himself for ever thinking _"Lizzie"_ could have feelings for him, a lowly Pirate, he felt like such a fool. She was still in love with the whelp and set to marry him. He let out a low growl of frustration, trying desperately to drink his feelings away.

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,_

_It was love from above, that could save me from hell,_

_She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,_

_How the devil himself could be pulled out of me,_

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance,_

_Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands,_

_And we sang..._

_And we danced on into the night_

Hermione threw herself onto her bed, her mind reeling with thoughts as she laid her head on a comfy pillow. Tears of frustration pricked at her eyes as she remembered how Ron was acting towards her, how he told her the other night how much he loved her and how they were meant to be together. Yet the following day, Harry had told her how he had seen the red head flirting shamelessly with Lavender Brown. A growl of frustration escaped her lips as she crushed the pillow into her chest. How could he tell her all these sweet things and go and act like a complete idiot the next? She felt like a bloody fool for ever thinking he could actually have feelings for her; that he actually meant the things he said to her.

_Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,_

_You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces,_

_We was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes,_

_No room left to move in between you and I,_

_We forgot where we were and we lost track of time,_

_And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night,_


	2. Crossing Times

**Chapter 1 - Crossing Times**

**

* * *

**

**Tia Dalma's Hut - 1741**

"Ello Jack Sparrow." Tia purred as she watched him sway unsteadily inside her hut. "How may I 'elp ye?"

"I have come for the scrolls to the fountain of youth." He spoke confidently.

Tia's eyes brightened as she sat up, eyes searching, looking for something. "Aye, de scrolls that shall led ye teh de famed fountain." She licked her lips, hand outstretched. "Payment?"

He handed her a bag of gold coins, looking at her smugly, awaiting her next move.

"Before I give ye dem scrolls ye must take something from me," She dug around through a chest in front of her, plucking out all types of jewelry before pulling out what appeared to be a necklace.

Jack's face wrinkled in distaste as she held it out to him. Leaning down he peered at it curiously, upon closer inspection he realized it wasn't just any necklace but what looked to be an object in the shape of a circle with another circle surrounding it, foreign writings inscribed in the bands with dials on each side. "A necklace? You expect me to take a necklace? And do what with it per say? Perhaps give it to a lovely wench on Tortuga?" His expression confused as Tia's smile grew wider.

"Nay, I want ye te wear it Jack Sparrow. It shall prove useful."

"Useful how?" He inquired.

She merely smirked. "Could save yer life." Closing said topic as she dropped the necklace into his hand.

Tia watched him purposely as he placed the necklace over his head, clasping it behind his neck. "Now can ye give me the scrolls?"

She nodded, grasping said scrolls from the table and nudging them forward, "Here be the scrolls."

With a grin, he quickly picked them up and tucked them under his arm as he stood up. "Thank you Tia, it's been a pleasure as always."

"As always Jack." She replied with a grin of her own, her eyes gleaming mischievously as the pirate captain began to make his way out of her hut.

As he stepped outside he shook his head in amusement using his free hand to open up his compass. The arrow spun in different directions before landing west...Port Royal...her. He really could not understand what was wrong with him, he wanted the damn fountain not her...right? With a groan of annoyance he swaggered onboard his ship, barking out orders to set sail for Port Royal. May as well get it over with so he could finally get a heading for what he thought he truly wanted.

Meanwhile back inside the hut, Tia Dalma sat in her chair, a smirk of her own gracing her enigmatic features, eyes shining in the dim light of the room she sat in. "Ye future be coming sooner den ye think Jack Sparrow."

**On the cliffs of Port Royal**

Why oh why did his luck have to turn out completely rotten? He inhaled deeply, his breathing ragged from running as fast as he could away from the royal navy as they had chased him all the way into the forest, several of them still hot on his trail. All he wanted to do was see Elizabeth before setting out on his journey to find the fountain but the eunuch just had to mess that up by yelling in surprise at seeing none other than Jack Sparrow sitting in the room of one Miss Swann, alerting her father to his presence. And of course her father had seen fit to chase him out, red faced as he summoned Norrington and the rest of the guards after him.

Now presently he took a few more deep inhales before tearing off on a run, the crunching of leaves alerting him to the closeness of some of the guards searching for him.

"There he is!" Norrington yelled out at seeing Jack's backside.

"Get him!" Another shouted.

Jack ran as fast as his feet would carry him, not at all paying attention to where he was heading. Suddenly he found himself coming up to a clearing, the edge of a very steep cliff nearing.

Yelping in surprise he stopped in mid run, the heel of his boot digging into the ground as he managed to come to a sudden halt.

His boot covered feet swayed at the edge of the cliff dangerously, his brown eyes growing wide as he backed away; looking over the ledge he saw a clear drop into the ocean below. Trouble was, he wasn't sure if there were rocks down there, as he contemplated his situation a chuckle was heard behind him.

Jack spun around and found himself surrounded by the navy. "Can I help ye gents?"

Admiral Norrington stepped forward. "Yes, yes I believe you can Sparrow. You can come back with us peacefully to jail where you can have a nice talk with all the prisoners there while you await your hanging."

With that said, the entire navy began to draw closer towards him and he realized he had two choices, death at the end of a noose or possible death by hitting a rock or two underneath the churning water below.

Needless to say, Jack chose the latter as he turned back around; without another thought he took a flying leap off of the ground, his braided hair flying all around him as he fell towards the water below, the maps he had been carrying with him, falling past him into the ocean below.

He let out a terrified scream as he braced himself for pain and almost certain death….

* * *

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - 1997**

Hermione Granger, resident know-it-all extraordinaire, found herself wandering around the corridors on the first floor in complete and utter boredom. She hated to admit it but she realized that she could do with a hobby of some sort that perhaps didn't include studying day and night until she ran out of things to read.

It was late in the afternoon and the boys had gone with her only girl friend to Hogsmeade; she felt herself beginning to regret telling them she was too busy to hang out at the joke shop. It had been an hour and a half since she had finished her last piece of homework.

Looking at the clock in the entrance hall, she saw that she still had a few hours before supper was served and decided to go for a walk around the lake. Humming to herself, she silently approached the lake, enjoying the way the sun felt on her face as she walked along the pier.

She gazed out over the sparkling water, lost in thought when suddenly a loud splash sounded from the lake, her eyes darted towards the center of the lake, noticing a figure struggling to stay afloat in the dark water. Squinting, she could see the faint outline of a person, without thinking she flung herself over the edge of the pier, submerging herself underwater. The murky water engulfed her as she swam towards the drowning person, getting closer she could see them slowly sinking under. With a gulp of air, she dove back under once more, grasping said persons waist and began heading back up for air, breaking surface, she let out a long breath as she swam towards the edge of the lake, struggling as she held onto to the person's waist.

Jack blinked…once, twice, three times…where the bloody hell was he now? The last thing he remembered was jumping off of the cliff to what he knew would most likely be his untimely death, escaping the clutches of the royal navy once more. Slowly, he looked around, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings…a hospital from the look of it.

"Ah he's awake now Miss Granger, perhaps you should see if he is able to talk, find out what you can about him and then report back to me." An elderly voice whispered.

"Yes sir." A distinctly feminine voice agreed, footsteps followed and Jack sat up a bit higher to get a better look at his visitor.

A young woman with frizzy brown hair and funny looking robes stood near him, a worried look gracing her pretty face.

"Good morning sir." She addressed him.

At this, he chuckled, never having been called 'sir' before, he found it rather amusing. "Aye, good morning." He responded. "And who might ye be?" His eyes drifted rather sensuously up and down her figure as he spoke.

Blushing, she replied, "Hermione Granger…and you?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow at ye service milady." He graced her with a flash of his gold teeth and a slight dip of his worn out hat.

_Captain? _Surely he didn't mean to imply that he was some sort of...pirate? Her eyes suddenly drifted over him, noticing his old worn out clothing, instantly reminding her of something she'd seen in the muggle cartoon Peter Pan. His braided hair fell about his face, spilling over the red bandanna tied around his head underneath the hat.

Her eyes continued searching his person, unnoticing that he was staring at her with a peculiar look on his face, wondering what she found so interesting about him. Not that he minded having her look at him, many women did that and more back on Tortuga, not that she looked like a wench or even like Elizabeth had when he'd first met her. Elizabeth...Lizzie...his heart constricted oddly at the thought of her, snapping him out of his thoughts quickly. He cleared his throat, catching the young woman's attention.

She blushed profusely as she looked away from him. "I'm sorry sir, I've...well I've just never seen anyone dressed like you before. Where are you from? Do you remember how you got here? I rescued you from drowning in the middle of our lake. Are you from around here because I've never s..."

He held up a hand, motioning for her to stop. "One question at a time luv." She blushed even redder.

"I don't have a home so to speak, me home is my ship, the Black Pearl. I guess ye could say I live in the Caribbean, though I do tend to spend a lot of me time on Tortuga."

"Tortuga? Your ship?" Hermione asked, completely lost.

"Aye Tortuga is an island were we pirates make port. Excellent rum and wenches there be on that island." He replied as though everything he'd just said made perfect sense to her.

"Pirates?" Her mind raced with thoughts as she processed what he was saying, "Wait a moment, what year is it?" She tried a different approach, a thought clicking in her mind.

"January 5th 1741." His answer came smoothly. "Why?"

She paled visibly. "Um...I'm not quite sure how to tell you this but today's date is January 5th 1997." As she finished her sentence she watched the pirates face, confusion written all over his face.

"1997? It can't be...I...no...That means..." He trailed off, looking helpless as he pushed himself to a sitting position at the edge of the bed.

Hermione moved closer towards him, eyes sympathetic, "Do you remember how you got here?" She repeated one of her previous questions.

"I was being chased by the newly appointed Admiral Norrington and the rest of the royal navy. Me crew was awaiting my return aboard the black pearl, I was going to see a...friend...when I was interrupted by them. They managed to chase me up a cliff, it was either a quick jump and sudden stop with a noose or dive into the ocean, I chose to try and save meself by diving over the cliff. That's the last thing I remember."

"Well I don't know any place called Port Royal, someho..." She trailed off in mid sentence, the gleam of his necklace catching her eye, a familiar orb peeking out from his torn shirt. "Is that..may I see your chain?" She pointed to it.

He smirked, leave it to a woman to notice the jewelry. He pulled it out of his shirt and held it in front of her, noticing how big her eyes grew. "Oh merlin...thats...how did you get that?"

"A voodoo priestess gave it to me, told me it may save me life."

"She was right about that then." As Hermione spoke, she pulled out her own gleaming time turner from beneath her robes. "I have a time turner too."

His eyes widened, "How did ye get one? A time turner? That's what this gold thing is called?"

Hermione nodded her head. "What she gave you is able to send you forward and backward in time but it has to be used carefully, if used for the wrong reasons the consequences can be severe."

He ran a hand through his hair, trying to comprehend what she was telling him. "How can I get back to me own time then?"

"The headmaster may have an answer to that."

"Headmaster?"

She suddenly felt rather stupid having forgotten that he had no idea where he was or rather what she was. "I'm sorry, I should have explained everything first. This place you are in is called Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Professor Albus Dumbledore is the headmaster of this school, he runs the place pretty much, makes all the decisions, things like that..."

"Wait, so this is a school for witches and wizards ye say? And I'm to believe ye are a witch yourself?"

"Accio hat." She pointed her wand at his head, watching as his hat flew off and into her outstretched hand.

He smirked, "That was impressive, and now for a very important question luv...would ye happen to be able to conjure up a nice bottle of rum? I seem to have run out of it." He gestured to the empty bottle he had slipped out of his belt.

* * *

**A/N: I really hope you like this chapter, please read and review, thanks hehe.**


	3. Settling In

Chapter 2 - Settling In

* * *

Previously:

_He smirked, "That was impressive, and now for a very important question luv...would ye happen to be able to conjure up a nice bottle of rum? I seem to have run out of it." He gestured to the empty bottle he had slipped out of his belt._

* * *

Jack Sparrow sat in the Headmasters office, an impatient look upon his face as he waited for the man to speak. His hands kept drifting to his belt, wanting a swig of rum which he currently had none of. The little minx wouldn't conjure one up for him, he knew she could do it, at least he hoped that having magic meant you could do that sort of thing. His mind continued to drift, wondering just what kind of mess he had gotten himself into this time when a cough broke through his thoughts. He looked up to see the humorous eyes of the headmaster staring at him, about to speak.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School for..."

"Miss Granger explained everything to me." Jack cut in, desperate to leave so he could find a bottle of rum somewhere in this massive school.

Albus smirked at the younger man and continued as though he wasn't just interrupted.

"Well given your age and background I have decided to place you on staff as a fellow professor." Albus said.

"A professor? What will ye be having me teach?" His nose crinkled in displeasure at the idea of becoming a teacher, the idea of attending school had horrified him as a child, now he was to become a teacher?

"Muggle Studies seeing as you come from a muggle background. Meanwhile, as you get settled in here, Minerva and I shall be working on getting you back to the right time."

Jack nodded in understanding, his eyes darting to the older woman who graced him with a firm smile as the old man proceeded in flooing Miss Granger. "Hello Mr. Sparrow, I am Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Transfigurations Professor." She stuck out her hand to shake his own.

He grasped her hand firmly and shook it before giving her a questioning look, "Deputy Headmistress? Transfiguration?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot you aren't familiar with...erm...this time." With that, Minerva went on to explain everything there was to know about Hogwarts, magical people, the difference between muggles, muggleborns, squids, purebloods, and halfbloods. As she went into detail, Albus walked over to the door to his office, swinging it open to reveal one Hermione Granger. The young witch strode in, taking a seat next to Jack as Albus went to his own chair behind his desk.

Hermione struggled not to laugh at the pirates look of concentration upon his face as his took in everything the professor was telling him, Hermione knew the older witch was practically quoting pages out of Hogwarts A History, she would know since it was one of her favorite books to read.

Albus patiently waited until his colleague was through speaking before he turned to Hermione, "May I borrow your time turner?"

She nodded her head and unfastened the chain around her neck, dropping the necklace in his hand.

"I shall give it back to you soon but for now I wish to use it to test some theories on getting Mr. Sparrow back to his own time." He explained, noticing the questioning look in her brown eyes.

"That's fine professor, whatever it takes."

"Thank you Miss Granger, now I trust you to show our new guest to his rooms." With that said Albus made his way around his desk, sitting down in his chair, signaling the end of the discussion.

She nodded before standing up, Jack doing the same, following her out of the Headmasters office.

* * *

Jack was having the time of his life and it was only his first day in this strange new world. At first he thought he'd be homesick from being on land rather than at sea but everything was so different here, offering a very appealing distraction for him. From moving portraits to talking suits of armor to little goblin like creatures called house elves whom served your every whim. He could defiantly get used to this. He mused over the difference between this time and his own time, completely consumed in his thoughts before the young woman walking next to him broke him out of his train of thinking.

She had beside the captain in silence, millions of questing racing through her mind, desperately wanting to ask him about his life, the time he lived in, his obvious pirate lifestyle which she still couldn't understand for some reason. She voiced this out loud, "So you really are pirate?"

"I am." Jack replied, pulling up the sleeve of his shirt, a branded P stood out on his tan skin. "Was branded by the head of the royal navy, Cutler Beckett."

Hermione's eyes widened in horror; images of his arm being burned by a brand flowing through her mind. "I'm sorry, that must have been terrible."

Jack grimaced at those words...

_Must have been terrible for you Jack... _The familiar words of one Elizabeth Swann echoed through his head. Thinking back on the day he'd been marooned with her made his chest tighten painfully.

Hermione noticed the haunted expression on the pirate captain's face.

She silently wondered what she said to bring on such a sad expression, tucking a stray hair behind her ear as they walked towards the newly appointed professor's rooms in an awkward silence.

Passing through the corridors, they stopped at a large arched painting. Hermione pulled her wand out and quietly unwarded the entrance.

Jack watched her in awe as she moved the stick they referred to as a wand gracefully over said painting, eyebrow raised in question. He knew that if she had been back in his time, she'd have been burned at the stake or worse for being a witch, everyone here at this magical school would have suffered that fate. He shuddered, realizing that perhaps he and this strange witch had more in common than he thought. After all, he was a wanted man; the fact that he was a pirate made him a prim candidate for a hanging by the noose.

"You can go in now." The young woman's voice cut through his thoughts, "I have it set to accept whatever password you choose. All you have to do is tell the portrait and she'll open the door for you once you've spoken the password, you can also set it to where no one can enter but you."

He nodded in understanding as he looked up at the painting, "So once I give it a password then the painting will open right?"

She nodded back in response.

A black female panther sauntered up towards the new inhabitant of the newly furnished room, "Password?" She purred.

Jack thought for a moment before replying, "Pirate."

The panther stepped back, swinging its portrait open to reveal a door behind it. Jack stepped forward, opening the door and allowing Hermione to go first. He followed behind, taking in every inch of his new rooms.

"One very important feature of this room is the fireplace Jack; did professor McGonagall explain to you what it does?"

"Something about a floo network set up to be able to transport me self wherever I need to go, all I needed to do was say the name of the person I wanted to see and step through the flame with floo powder."

"Correct, you can also just communicate kind of like being on the telephone except you can actually see the other person you are talking to without ever leaving your rooms." She smiled at him.

Jack smirked, "I think I'm gonna like it here with ye."

"I hope so; the headmaster wants you to be comfortable until he finds a way to send you back home."

"Aye, home."

"Well I'll leave you to your room's sir." Hermione turned to leave.

"It's Jack luv." He reminded her once more, a devilish grin upon his face as she blushed and nodded before walking out of his rooms. Oh yes, he was defiantly going to like it here.

* * *

Later that day…..

Everyone sat in the great hall, excited talking taking over the large room. Students whispered and giggled, pointed and stared, blushed and laughed over the newcomer sitting at the head table with the rest of the teachers, many of them all curious as to who he could be.

Hermione sat in between her Harry and Ginny as usual, Ginny giggling over the rugged face of one Jack Sparrow. Ron sat in front of them, devouring the meal before them with no class whatsoever, chicken pieces flying everywhere as he spoke though chewing, "Oi so this is the bloke you saved is it?"

Hermione nodded, "He is, his name is Jack Sparrow and he isn't from around here. Oh and Ron do learn to swallow your food before talking." She scolded him, a disgusted look upon her face.

"He looks like an interesting fellow Hermione, what is he going to be teaching?" Harry inquired as he helped himself to some food.

"Muggle studies."

"He's ever so sexy." Ginny whispered in her ear.

Hermione groaned, rolling her eyes once more at her friend. Before she had the chance to reply, the Headmaster stood from his seat, calling everyone to attention at the front of the room.

Jack sat up at the head table, seated in-between a little man whom reminded him vaguely of his crew member Marty, named Filius Flitwick and Minerva. He watched as Albus stood from his chair at the center of the table, welcoming everyone back to another year at Hogwarts. As he spoke, Jack looked down at his belt, unlatching the compass that hung from it.

Slowly, he opened it, curious as to where the arrow would point in this time. He opened the compass, watching as the needle spun wildly, thinking of what he wanted most in this world….to find that blasted fountain of youth, he was sure of it. Just as he was beginning to think that the needle would point to nothing seeing as the thing he wanted most was in another time, the needle stopped abruptly, pointing towards the table. He followed the arrow with his eyes, looking up past the table. He saw Hermione Granger sitting in front, talking amongst her friends; he glanced back down at his compass and looked back up. Sure enough, the blasted thing seemed to point right at her. It couldn't be right, surely _she _couldn't be what he wanted most, he barely knew her for bloody sake!

_She's cute, ye know ye like her…she saved yer life savvy_

_Shut it you, I dom't like the las; I barely even know her…._he argued with himself in his head

"…introduce you to the new muggle studies professor, Professor Jack Sparrow." The pirate barely registered his own name being called out from the headmaster, all eyes glued on him.

With a sly smirk, he stood from the table, tipping his worn hat towards his audience in a warm greeting,

A few catcalls were made from the sea of students along with a few whistles; it seemed he would be quite popular amongst the people of this time.

Albus smiled before continuing, "Thank you Professor Sparrow. Now as usual the forbidden forest is indeed strictly forbidden; Hogsmeade trips shall be starting up this weekend and you must of course have permission to…."

Jack sat back down, listening intently to the old man; forbidden forest, his interest heightened, he had so many questions which would have to be put on hold for now. He felt a pang of longing for the sea, its salty air and gusting winds calling to him; teasing him. He shut his eyes momentarily picturing himself at sea behind the captain's wheel, barking out orders to his crew. His braided hair blowing in the wind, the waves lapping against his ship, Hermione standing….his thoughts came to an abrupt halt….Hermione? Why on earth was he thinking of her like that again?

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post another chapter; I was busy with school and work, should be updating twice or even three times a week now. I hope ya'll like it, read and review please hehe. Thanks. 


	4. A New Tale Is Woven

**Chapter 3 – A New Tale Is Woven**

Previously:

_Jack sat back down, listening intently to the old man; forbidden forest, his interest heightened, he had so many questions which would have to be put on hold for now. He felt a pang of longing for the sea, its salty air and gusting winds calling to him; teasing him. He shut his eyes momentarily picturing himself at sea behind the captain's wheel, barking out orders to his crew. His braided hair blowing in the wind, the waves lapping against his ship, Hermione standing….his thoughts came to an abrupt halt….Hermione? Why on earth was he thinking of her like that again?_

* * *

"_Jack."_

"_Jack"_

_He blinked and groaned as he got up out of bed. Her voice whispered once more and he looked around the room, it couldn't be her, it was impossible. _

"_Jack."_

_Her face came into view, "Lizzie…" He reached out, just as his hand touched her face, as she moved closer towards him, her face changed. The straight dirty blonde hair turned frizzy and brown, everything began to change until he was suddenly face to face with the girl who'd saved his life. _

_She spoke one word, "Jack."_

"_Miss Granger?" For once in his life he was speechless as she closed the distance between them. _

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

A loud bang was heard as the sound sleeper was startled out of his sleep and proceeded to fall into a heap on the wooden floor beside the bed. His dreads splayed over the ground as he let out a groan, opening his eyes he glared at the object that had rudely awakened him.

Jack slowly sat up, bringing his hand up to his forehead, "What the hell is that little bugger?" He winced as he brushed against the bruise forming on his head before jabbing the clock floating atop the nightstand.

Unsure of how to shut it off, the pirate captain slammed his fist into it, sending the object flying towards the ground, silence ensuing it's abrupt fall.

With a loud yawn, he stood up and headed the bathroom, realizing he had his first ever class to teach in the next thirty minutes.

_This will be an interesting day that's for sure mate. _He thought to himself as he closed the door behind himself.

* * *

**Back In 1741**

"What do you mean he jumped off the cliff?" Elizabeth all but shrieked at Will as he sat down on the plush couch in the middle of her living room.

The blacksmith sighed in frustration, "I mean exactly as I stated Elizabeth. Jack was last seen jumping off of the cliffs according to Norrington and his men. They looked over and saw nothing, no body, nothing at all but the raging sea below. He must have survived somehow unless of course the sea drug him below…." He trailed off upon seeing the sad expression gracing his fiancés face. "I'm sure he's fine, you know how Jack is; he always pulls himself out of situations like this." Will attempted to comfort her, even though he himself didn't quite believe what he was saying.

Elizabeth remained silent, just staring off into space. Her thoughts raced at the speed of light in her head. _Did he survive, had he somehow escaped death once more? If so, where the hell was he? Or did he…_ she attempted to blink back the tears, unable to even finish the thought. The idea that he could be…that he might be….goose bumps traveled over her skin and she shivered, leaning back into the chair she sat in.

Will reached out and grasped his fiancés hands, rubbing them gently, trying to comfort her once more. "Look I am sure he is fine, I have to go over some plans with Norrington in a few hours and I'll ask him to send some of his men to search for Jack."

Elizabeth snorted at this, "You know James could care less, why would he do such a thing?"

"Because I have sway over the royal navy thanks to you and your father, that's why." Will smiled up at his wife to be, kissing her hands before walking towards the kitchen.

Elizabeth sighed, her mind still racing, wondering what sort of trouble Jack had gotten himself into this time around if he was still….she gulped down the lump in her throat….alive.

* * *

**At Hogwarts:**

Jack sauntered into his classroom, completely dumbfounded as to what he was supposed to be teaching his class. All eyes locked on him as he swaggered up to the front of the room, taking a swig of rum from the container he had pulled from his belt as though it were nothing more than a container of water.

"Hello… class." He addressed everyone, winking at Hermione whom was looking up at him from her seat. "I'm Captain...er Professor Sparrow. To be honest with ye, I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be teaching ye so I shall start this class off by telling ye tales of my many adventures prior to becoming a teacher savvy." Jack had no clue where to even start as he sat down on the desk, surveying the room and students.

His kohl lined eyes widened in surprise and partial enjoyment as he took in the girl's attire. Never had he seen a skirt so short before or a top so low and so…revealing. He smirked, flashing his teeth causing the girls in the front to giggle and blush uncontrollably. Hermione rolled her eyes, shaking her head at the new professor. She didn't understand what it was about him that made him so damn attractive but she had to admit he had something.

Jack cleared his throat, beginning on a tale spun from the day he found himself marooned on an island with nothing but a pistol with a single shot and some rum. The whole time he talked, his found his attention pulled towards the brunette who had saved his life. He had no clue why on earth he couldn't stop looking over at her, she definitely wasn't your typical run of the mill woman…bugger…he really had to stop thinking about her like that. He was twice her age and her bloody professor now for god sakes! He mentally yelled at himself all the while regaling the class with details of how he'd escaped the island on the backs of sea turtles.

The girls and even the boys seemed interested, all sitting up in their seats instead of slumped over half asleep like they would have been had it been Professor Binns teaching this class once again.

Hermione found herself entranced in his story and wondering how much of it was the truth; her eyes drifting over his handsome and rugged face as he spoke. She felt her cheeks darken in a blush as he suddenly locked eyes with her. She looked away quickly, trying to look as though she was interested in the muggle studies book that lay atop her desk.

Finally class ended, all too slowly for Hermione, it was torture, having to sit there and looking everywhere else but the sexy professor in the front of the room.

She watched as Jack tried to discreetly take a gulp of rum as he walked towards his office. Smirking and shaking her head, she grabbed her bookbag and quickly made her way out of the classroom, heading for her dorm room.

"Hey 'Mione!" A voice rang through the crowded hall catching Hermione's attention; she grimaced at the overused nickname. Flaming red hair became visible as Ron made his way towards her. "Listen...I was wondering if maybe, well if you could help me get La..." She braced herself, praying Ron wasn't going to ask what she thought he was going to ask. "go to the ball with me? I know you hate her and all and you are probably still upset with me for all this but I thought you would help a bloke out, considering I am still your best mate." His words came out as a ramble, almost too fast for her to catch onto.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" She asked, realizing she only caught the last four words of his sentence.

Light pink tinged the red heads cheeks as he began to repeat himself, "I asked if you.."

"Ah Mr. Weasley, shouldn't ye be getting to class now savvy?" Another voice interrupted him.

Both friends turned around to see one Captain Jack Sparrow standing behind them, a small smirk gracing his features. To say he was enjoying his newfound authority was a complete understatement, he was reveling in it.

"Y..yes sir." Ron stammered before hurrying away.

Hermione breathed in a sigh of relief, "Thank you Professor, I think you just saved his life." She laughed.

"It's Jack, none of this professor business outside of me classroom." He gently reminded her, "And think nothing of it."

He glanced back over his shoulder at the retreating boys back, wondering what was going on between the two. "My tremendous sense of the female creature informs me that something is going on between ye two, care to tell ol' Jack?" He raised an eyebrow at her, leaning against the wall.

Hermione snorted, "Your sense of the female creature? Hmm well I suppose it couldn't hurt to tell you. You see Ron and I are best friends but I had always liked him more than that and our other best friend Harry thought we were perfect for each other. He and I thought that Ron liked me too but it turns out that he didn't like me that way, he likes Lavender."

Jack made a face, "Lavender? What kind of a name is Lavender?"

She laughed, shaking her head at the pirate's serious question as they walked through the halls.

"Ye should let it go luv, he likes this _Lavender _girl and therefore is missing the beauty in front of him. Therefore he isn't worth yer time because if he was worth it he would have noticed you were worth it and that this other lass isn't worth it so therefore he really isn't worth it savvy." He finished with a smug look.

Hermione stared at him like he'd grown two heads, trying to understand his meaning, "That was a mouthful but I think I sort of get what you were trying to say. In some strange and very weird way I think you're right."

Jack nodded, "Ye'll find that I'm always right luv." He grinned before turning down the hallway and heading towards his new quarters.

The bushy haired girl watched his retreating backside for a moment before going towards her own rooms.

"So, spill about the new professor Hermione, come on, I want to know!" The voice of her only girl friend Ginny squeaked as she sat down next to her in the dorm room.

Hermione rolled her eyes, all she had wanted to do was start on her essay for potions and relax in the dorm for a bit but of course that just had to be interrupted. "What about? There's nothing between me and him. I saved his life is all, nothing special." She'd been very careful to leave out the details of his being from the past figuring the less who knew the better.

The red haired girl shook her head, "Nothing special? I saw the way he was looking at you yesterday at the welcoming feast! He likes you!"

"No he doesn't besides I don't even know anything about him and he knows hardly anything about me to start liking me."

Ginny smirked, "If you insist, but I say he likes you!"

"No he doesn't!"

"Fine but don't say I didn't tell you so when you find out the truth." Ginny laughed as she moved to her own bed.

Hermione sighed, a slight smirk on her lips as she started on her essay while Ginny opened her new witch weekly magazine.

A week had gone by and Hermione found herself getting more and more annoyed with Ron. He'd kept badgering her to help him get Lavender to go to the stupid dance with him as if there was much she could do anyway. It wasn't as if her and Lavender were the best of friends.

And to top it off as she came walking along the corridors towards the library to get some studying done since Harry was busy with Ginny and Ron had said he had Quidditch practice, she came across said boy snogging the life out of Lavender Brown. Her heart sank and she felt anger rush through her.

She really wanted to say something but she knew it was best to just walk away. Quietly she walked as fast as she could to get away from the couple. She gritted her teeth in rage as she rounded the corner, eyes narrowed down at her feet, mental images of Ron and _her kissing. _

Jack walked hurriedly away from the headmaster's office, not wanting to get caught up in another of his long winded stories he was presently entertaining the dour Potions Master with. As he rounded the corner he caught sight of familiar bushy hair, unable to get a word out as he found himself falling flat on his arse, the girl landing on top of him.

He raised an eyebrow at this, his lip quirking into what most of the whores back in tortuga would have referred to as his 'sexy smirk' watching as the flustered witch scrambled to get off of his person.

"I am so sorry professor; I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going." She blushed, unable to look him in the eye as he stood up.

"Ye don't have any need to be sorry luv," He smiled at her, enjoying her obvious discomfort, "It was me own fault for not watching where I was headin', that headmaster of yours kept tryin' teh tell me about the history of lemon drops so I left as quickly as I could."

Hermione laughed, her anger at Ron dissipating as she stood in the Captain's presence. "That sounds about right, I'm sure you would have been there all day listening to his story about lemon drops since they are his favorite candy in the world."

Jack laughed and nodded in response as he made to take a swig of rum, expecting the slight burning sensation that came with it and was surprised to feel nothing, looking at the bottle, he realized it was empty. "So ye wouldn't happen to know where this place keeps a supply of rum at would ye?"

"I guess in your time you are never without your favorite liquor?" Hermione smirked, though she didn't approve of drinking the way he did, she figured it wasn't her problem to solve since he came from a whole different world and she had yet to understand about that time.

"We have loads of drinks in my time luv, loads and loads, I always have rum aboard me ship."

Hermione thought for a moment. "I might be able to get you some more but you'd have to go in to get it as you are most obviously not a student."

He grinned, "Of course luv. Lead the way."

And with that both student and teacher headed off, going on a 'trip' to Diagon alley.

Their adventure found them in Knockturn alley having no luck whatsoever in Diagon alley, they came across a shop selling liquor and with Hermione's help, Jack used the funds from his account which Dumbledore had apparently opened for him.

The captain was already drinking some of his new bottle of rum, relishing the taste, so different to his own rum he had back in his own time.

Hermione walked silently beside him, she was about to say something when a hand grasped her arm. "The golden girl!"

A gasp escaped her lips as she was abruptly pulled towards the person, a wand shoved against her throat.

Jack took a minute to comprehend what was going on, it seemed like slow motion for a moment before he took hold of his sword, dropping the bottles on the ground. To his great irritation, they shattered upon impact.

His sword lay against the man who was dressed in black robes and wearing a funny looking mask, "Let her go mate."

The masked fiend laughed, "Or what?"

Wrong answer, the former captain of the black pearl drove his sword to home base, sinking it into the robed man's throat, watching as he and his wand fell to the ground soundlessly.

Hermione stared at him in surprise and grabbed onto his arm, "Thank you profe…Jack, let's get out of here before more death eaters show up."

Jack nodded, remembering what the headmaster and deputy headmistress had told him of these 'death eaters' just like bloody pirates in his opinion, just with more skill than the scoundrels of his time.

Teacher and student arrived safely at the castle and went their separate ways for the evening, both thinking about each other.

* * *

**Back in 1741 - Tortuga**

Elizabeth Swann took another gulp of rum, signaling the barkeep to keep them coming as she made herself comfortable on the stool in front of the bar. She could see Jack's first mate sitting near the back, getting drunk as hell and flirting with one of the tavern's whores. She shook her head in amusement and turned back to her drink at hand, her mind drifting to the pirate whom had managed to somehow capture her fascination and possibly her heart when she had first met him. She kept racking her brain, trying to figure out where he could possibly be. Knowing Jack he was either in trouble once more or perhaps he was here on this island, in the company of one of his regular whores.

On that note, she could feel a prick of jealously at the thought of another woman in his arms but forced the feeling away as she thought of Will…her beloved fiancé William who was currently on Port Royal with her father and the Admiral engaging in some sort of business deal.

Elizabeth was originally intending on going with him of course to see if she could be of any help but she found herself suddenly thrust into yet another adventure when Joshamee Gibbs found her and asked for her help in finding their missing Pirate Captain, both agreeing that the royal navy would be of no help in this matter. They searched Port Royal inside and out with no sign of him so they went to their next destination which of course was Jack's favorite place to be, Tortuga.

Here she found herself drinking since the rest of the crew decided to take a break and were either drinking themselves drunk or in the company of women. The rum barely even burned her throat as she gulped more of the fiery liquid down, now on her fourth drink. Her mind drifted to Will, he was probably beside himself with worry by now, it was dark out and he was more than likely done securing whatever business deal he'd been busy with all day. She felt bad for just leaving him like that, but she also figured he'd be able to figure out her whereabouts if he really thought about it. A pang of guilt washed over her as she realized part of her wanted him to stay on Port Royal while she searched and found the Captain, she had so much she wanted to tell Jack, wanted to experience with him….at that thought she let out a growl and pushed it out of her head as she finished her fourth drink, signaling for another.

* * *

**Present Time:**

Jack Sparrow hummed to himself as he walked along the corridors of the castle, feeling the stares of the students and some of the professors boring into his backside. He wondered if it was perhaps because of the way he was dressed since they all seemed to don funny looking robes instead of the clothing that most men and women wore in his time. He sniffed under one arm and decided it definitely wasn't the smell, he actually smelled good for once; nope it was probably his clothes.

He turned to a group of girls and smirked at them only to have them dissolve into fits of giggling as they watched him; he turned and grinned to himself as he walked towards the library; oh yeah, he still had the charm even in this time.

Hermione sat in a quiet corner of the library, her stack of textbooks on the desk in front of her as she finished up her essay for Transfigurations. With a sigh, she wrote the last paragraph, her quill moving at a furious pace before being smacked down onto the desk as she folded up her homework for next week and shut the textbook in front of her closed.

"Where are you going to mudblood?"

She cringed at his voice, "Away from you obviously."

Draco emerged out of the shadows, "Now why would you want to do that?"

"Why do you think Malfoy, even after the war, you're still an evil git."

She tried to push past him only to have him grasp her shoulders, fingers digging into her skin; she let out a sharp gasp, struggling to get away. "Not so fast Granger, you're going to listen to me." Her textbook fell out of her hands and thudded loudly on the tiled floor, parchment sliding out of it.

Her now empty hand fell to her side, reaching for her wand.

"That's no way to treat a lady mate."

Jack Sparrow suddenly appeared behind Draco, grasping his shirt and pulling him off of Hermione.

"I was only trying to talk to her professor."

"That's not what it seemed like. It seemed like ye were grasping the lady by her shoulders and forcing her to give her attentions to ye."

"Ye? What bloody time are you from?" Draco's lip curled in disgust at the professor.

Jack smirked. "100 points from Slytherin mate."

"100?" Draco sputtered.

"150." Jack's smirk widened as the blonde slytherin growled under his breath and stalked off out of the library muttering something about how his father would hear of this.

He turned to Hermione who stood silently, staring at him in awe. "Thank you professor."

"It's Jack."

"Jack."

Jack smiled and bent down, picking up her books and parchment, handing them to her. She smiled back and took them from him as he stood back up.

Weeks went by and pirate and witch grew closer as the days came and went.

Jack found he was really enjoying himself when teaching his muggle studies class. The class seemed to really love their newest edition to the staff as well. He never assigned homework; the idea made him cringe, and always had a different story to share each time class started.

He and Hermione often found themselves going out to lunch together, with her showing him around Hogwarts grounds and the school itself, Hogsmeade, and even Diagon Alley. She even managed to get him into clothes that fit this time period so everyone would stop giving him odd looks when he walked around the town, though he had to admit he still much preferred his own clothes as they felt less restrictive than the odd robes he'd been practically forced to wear. Still he was completely enthralled with the magical world and the time. Everything was so different and unique. He could not see how anyone could complain about this time. Hermione also showed him the darker side of her world, describing the war that had raged during most of her schooling, the dark wizard that called himself Voldemort and his followers, the death eaters. She described how they had to keep their world a secret from muggles, people like him, the non-magical folk. She explained the dark arts, how their magic evolved to deadly standards, she talked about her own experiences with the darkness and how it affected her to this day. She even gave him a history lesson on everything that had happened in the muggle world since his time period had ended, how the continents and places had changed. He quickly realized that she was like a walking encyclopedia of knowledge, that she had a thirst for it and breathed it in like air. He found it to be surprisingly attractive and refreshing to speak with such an intelligent woman and for her to actually take her time to help him to understand her culture and the world itself rather than stick her nose up at him like most of the well educated women of his time would have done.

He also found it immensely attractive that she listened to his every word. Jack found himself telling her stories of his adventures and even of his childhood, something he never talked about with anyone. The only thing he left off was…her…he saw no reason to bring Elizabeth up into the conversation. He told her of how his last adventure was to find the fountain of youth but that had gotten messed up when he'd found himself in this time.

Hermione listened attentively soaking in every detail, every word he said to her. She found herself wishing she could go on an adventure like the ones he'd described to her. He seemed to lit up at every memory and tale he told her and it made her wish she had a chance to go back to his time to experience everything.

He found himself becoming more and more intrigued with her, often wishing she didn't have to have a 'curfew' as she called it and could stay up later with him talking into the night.

He still found himself trying to get used to the idea that he actually had authority here in this time and could take points away from students who were disobeying the rules or award points for a job well done, most of the time he tended to turn the other way so to speak as he himself had been rebellious as a child and saw no reason to deduct points lest they were doing something really bad. It was on his patrol nights that he'd drink even more than usual whilst roaming the halls of the school, every so often running into one of the many ghosts that inhabited the castle. They still gave him the creeps, having practically run off the other way screaming madly while nearly falling down the moving staircase when he'd first come across one of the ghosts, Peeves was his name. He grimaced at the thought and shook himself out of that particular memory as he strolled along the corridors. He was amazed at how big this school was, never having seen something so huge before, it was beautiful. Even in his drunken state he had to admit it.

Slowly he began thinking less and less of Elizabeth and more of the bushy haired Gryffindor.

As much as he missed the ocean and still felt that longing to be behind the wheel of his ship with the wind blowing through his dreads, he found himself feeling content for the first time in a long time. Never before would he have thought he'd ever feel this way especially on land instead of his beloved sea. But he did, truth be told, he did more than ever. And he knew the reason why.

As he sat in the living room of his quarters, he lifted the lid of his compass and without realizing what he was doing, held his breath as he watched the dial spin wildly.

Rum slid down the back of his throat from the giant swig he took, eyes still glued on the compass. The needle finally slowed. The arrow pointed away from him and he had a feeling he knew where it led to.

He felt more confused than ever though… she was so young and innocent…he was most certainly not innocent and definitely not young.

Drinking more of his rum, he sighed, watching the flames in the fireplace flicker as he leaned back against the couch, his eyes slowly starting to close.

* * *

**Next Day:**

"You want to come to the Quidditch pitch and watch us play Hermione?" Ron asked her as Harry came walking into the common room dressed in his uniform.

Hermione shook her head, "No thanks, I think I'll go study by the lake right now."

Both boys rolled their eyes, chuckling, "Of course. See you later then." Harry smiled at her as they headed out of the room.

She stood and headed out of the common room, bounding down the moving staircases, homework in hand.

"Miss Granger?" The smooth voice of her muggles studies professor rang out as she reached the great hall.

"Professor! Good morning." She greeted him with a smile as he emerged from the hallway.

"Morning to you too luv." He smirked, "Where are ye off to in such a hurry?"

"The lake, I thought I'd get some studying done outside."

Being near water sounded amazing to the pirate captain. He walked beside her, "I think I shall accompany ye if that is okay?"

Hermione nodded, happy to have company. They walked together in a comfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

As they neared the lake, Hermione saw the old row boat that sat on the far side of the water. She smirked as a brilliant idea came to mind.

"So you said you have a love of the sea right?"

"Aye."

"Well _Professor _Sparrow, I have a surprise for you."

Jack followed the witch towards the other side of the lake, wondering what sort of surprise she could possibly have for him and what it could have to do with his love of the sea.

As they got closer he could see a little row boat next to a pier and a smile graced his face; he allowed her to lead him onto it and sat down as she pulled out her wand, enchanting the boat to row itself, the paddles dipping in and out of the water.

"I know this is nothing like your ship but I saw it as we were walking over here and I thought it…"

"I thank ye love, this was very thoughtful indeed." Jack cut her off, smiling, his gold tooth shining in the light. He leaned back and inhaled, the smell of water filling his nostrils. He almost felt as though he was back on the pearl, he pulled his hat on over his bandana, the effect now complete.

Hermione smiled pulling out her notebook, "I'm glad you like it."

High above in the tower overlooking the lake, the headmaster and his deputy headmistress smiled at one another as they watched the interaction between "teacher" and student.

The pair stayed out on the boat for what seemed like hours just laughing and talking as Hermione studied her notes in between their conversation, not caring about a thing in the world.

Finally after what felt like forever the pair noticed how late it was getting and grudgingly moved off of the boat and into the castle once more, parting ways.

* * *

**1741**

"Ah Miss Elizabeth, what 'ave ye come 'ere fer?" Tia Dalma gazed at the young woman, knowing full well what troubled her.

Elizabeth slumped down into the chair at the table and sighed, "Surely you must know why I've come here."

"Perhaps, perhaps not."

"Jack. He's missing, the whole crew is worried about him, I'm…worried about him. It's like he just disappeared off the face of the earth." She laughed, "Which is completely impossible I know."

Tia smirked, "Do ye now?"

Elizabeth opened her mouth to respond but the voodoo priestess beat her to it, "How bad do ye want to find and bring back wit ye ol' Jack?"

"Very bad!"

Tia nodded and sat in front of her, the bones of the ancestors whom granted her the sight and gift of knowledge, sat in the palms of her hands. The wind blew in through the open window and she dropped the bones, watching as they formed a story below.

"Jack be wit another, him no longer apart of dis time."

"Another? Not a part of this time? What do you mean?" Elizabeth felt like pulling her hair out, she was so confused and her heart clenched for reasons unknown.

Tia sighed, "Jack came to meh, him asked questions pertaining to dem scrolls and I gave em a necklace. 'im future be connected to dat necklace an' de necklace sent ol' Jack into de future where 'im belong, a part of 'imself anyway."

"A part of himself? Wait, why did you send him there? I don't understand. Why would you do that? We need him here!" It was all Elizabeth could do to not strangle the woman sitting in front of her.

Ignoring her cries, Tia continued, "We or ye need 'im here?" She raised a brow as she continued, "He be wit a witch now, their fate been sealed. 'im cannot be returnin' to ye until 'im finishes what 'im started."

"Can I go to him? Send me to him!"

"Ye cannot' be goin to where 'im be, this not be the path ye can take."

"So I have to sit around and wait for him to come back? And what witch? Would you please just give me a straight answer?"

"Him be back soon, ye'll see. An' 'im witch friend too." And with that, Tia moved to another room, closing the door and effectively ending their conversation.

Elizabeth felt like crying, she wanted to scream. But she knew her tears and anger wouldn't bring Jack back any sooner. She just had to wait now, and wait she would. But first, she needed a drink, a stiff one at that. Standing up, she walked out of Tia Dalma's hut and climbed back into her rowboat, heading back out to the ship.

* * *

**The Next Day:**

She walked in the room and Jack noticed how she just seemed to glow, her face shone and her bushy untamed hair reminded him of the sea, he loved it. He loved her.

He loved her….

Love…this was an entirely new concept to him, he'd never loved anyone other than his pearl.

This was pure insanity. Though he had to admit, he'd already been called insane many a time throughout his life but this had to top it. Perhaps it was lust which he was merely mistaking for love…..

He sighed and took a swig out of his bottle discreetly before turning back to the class once again as the students began filing in. Hermione sat at the front as usual, smiling at him.

Oh how he wished Gibbs were here, as drunk as the old man usually was, he often had good advice for his captain whenever it was needed.


	5. Stepping Through

**Chapter 4 – Stepping Through**

_**A/N:**__Dead Man's Chest has not happened yet but the POTC characters have already met Tia Dalma from one of Jack's previous adventures except for Will because he has been too busy helping the newly appointed Admiral. And thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews! :P_

**Previously:**

_The Next Day:_

_She walked in the room and Jack noticed how she just seemed to glow, her face shone and her bushy untamed hair reminded him of the sea, he loved it. He loved her….He loved her…._

_Love…this was an entirely new concept to him, he'd never loved anyone other than his pearl._

_This was pure insanity. Though he had to admit, he'd already been called insane many a time throughout his life but this had to top it. Perhaps it was lust which he was merely mistaking for love….._

_He sighed and took a swig out of his bottle discreetly before turning back to the class once again as the students began filing in. Hermione sat at the front as usual, smiling at him._

_Oh how he wished Gibbs were here, as drunk as the old man usually was, he often had good advice for his captain whenever it was needed._

* * *

**Hogwarts, Evening Time:**

Hermione sat up for the second time this night, unable to sleep, looking at the stars outside her window when she heard a faint rustling noise and turned to see none other than her professor stumbling out of the floo and falling onto the ground face first.

"Bugger!"

She stifled a giggle at the unbalanced pirate as he quickly got to his feet, of course checking to make sure his rum was still in one piece. He turned to look at her and smirked, "That bloody floop is the strangest thing I've ever seen mate."

Hermione laughed, "Floo," She corrected him, "It takes some getting used to. So what brings you to my rooms?"

He walked slowly in her direction before taking a seat at the edge of her bed, "Couldn't sleep so I thought I'd come check on ye."

"I couldn't either, I was tossing and turning before I finally decided to stargaze." She gestured towards the window.

Jack looked over, marveling at how many stars were out tonight. "Ye should see it on my ship Hermione," She felt her breath catch in her throat at hearing him say her given name, "You would love the stars that shine down on the seas as we sail the open waters at night."

She smiled, trying to picture it in her mind as he took a swig out of his open rum bottle, "I bet it's just beautiful. I've never been on a ship before, I imagine it would be a wonderful experience."

"Aye, it is. If we were back in my time I'd take you aboard the pearl and we'd sail across the ocean with me crew."

Hermione laughed, "I could be a pirate."

Jack joined her laughter, "That ye could Hermione, ye could."

Hermione glanced down in her laughter and noticed all the trinkets which hung off of Jack's sash for the first time. A compass took up most of the room and she pointed at it, "You use that to navigate around the oceans right?"

Jack stopped laughing and looked down at his compass, unhooking it from his sash, "Not exactly lass, it's a special compass."

He held it out for her to inspect closer and she took it out of his hands. His own breath caught in his throat as she opened it up, the needle began to spin uncontrollably.

"This is weird, it's not stopping to show which direction I'm facing, is it broken?" Hermione inquired as she faced the compass in front of her towards the window.

The arrow suddenly stopped and she raised a brow, looking in its direction she realized it was pointing at the pirate sitting on her bed. She shut it and reopened it only to have it spin and point at him again, "Weird, it keeps pointing at you."

Jack remembered to breathe and grabbed the compass, shutting it closed and rehooking it to his sash, "It's not broken, it's just different."

"Different?"

"Long story lass."

Hermione picked up that he didn't want to say any more on it right now and nodded her head. She stood up to turn on a light in her room when Jack stood up at the same time nearly stumbling over as he moved next to her, swaggering slightly.

She glanced up at him, his chocolate colored eyes seemed darker as he stared at her, placing his bottle on her bed before moving closer. Without realizing what she was doing, she moved closer, inches away from him. He brought one hand up, brushing her face lightly. She noted the scars on his hand and wondered what other scars covered his body. She leaned closer, her lips parted slightly. He moved even closer, her beautiful pink lips calling to him, all inhibitions flew out the window in part to the rum he'd been drinking before he even got the courage to try and floo to her room.

"Hermione I can't sleep, I know you're up cause the light's are on and I….." Jack flew away from Hermione so quickly that he stumbled into her dresser before running into her closet, shutting the door on himself.

Hermione stood wide eyed in the middle of her room, staring at Ginny Weasley in shock, registering what had just almost happened, what her closest girl friend had almost witnessed.

Ginny raised a brow in her direction, "You okay Hermione?" She moved inside the room and her gaze fell on the bottle of rum on her bed, "You drink? Never took you for a drinker." She picked up the bottle, examining it. She looked over at her questioningly.

Hermione finally spoke, realizing she needed to come up with something to cover up why the bottle was in her room before her friend started becoming suspicious. "I grabbed it from the kitchens when the elves had left, I thought I was going to drink it but I started feeling tired." She yawned for effect.

Ginny seemed to buy her lie and nodded her head, "Well I guess I'll try and go back to sleep then. Goodnight." She turned and walked out of the room.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief as Jack opened her closet door and walked out, "I'm sorry Miss Granger."

_Back to formalities' _She thought disappointedly. Sighing she shook her head, "Not your fault Professor, I should have locked my door.

Jack smiled at her and backed away towards the fireplace, "Well goodnight lass." He turned and grabbed the floo powder, announcing his rooms as he stepped in and threw the powder on the ground. Hermione watched as he disappeared in the green flames and sat down on her bed.

_We almost kissed, it was so close. _She thought to herself as she laid down, unable to do anything except think of the pirate who'd very nearly kissed her tonight.

Jack stumbled out of the floo, sauntering quickly towards his bed, he sat down and toyed with the compass.

It had pointed at him and he knew why but he didn't want to accept it, she was half his age. He may be pirate and usually could care less about anyone other than himself but this time was different, she was different. He didn't want to start something that he couldn't finish either, and he'd almost done just that tonight. He couldn't believe he almost kissed her, he thanked her friend for interrupting them otherwise who knows what he might have done.

Jack sighed and looked at the ceiling as he laid on his bed, lost in thought.

* * *

Hermione slowly made her way to breakfast this morning, Ron and Harry greeted her like usual. Harry sat reading the daily prophet while Ron stuffed his face with eggs and bacon.

"?" Quidditch was the only word Hermione heard out of Ron's sentence, food spilling out of his mouth. "Could you repeat that but try and swallow your food first Ronald?"

Ron rolled his eyes but did as she requested before repeating his question, "I said, so are you coming to the Quidditch game this Wednesday?"

Hermione nodded as she took a bite of her toast, "Yes I'll be there." She looked at Harry, smiling as he blushed when Ginny came around and sat next to him, her hand brushing his shoulder.

She was about to greet her when a voice spoke behind her, "The headmaster requests your presence in his office immediately Miss Granger." She looked over to see Professor Snape staring at her, she nodded in response and he walked off, his robes billowing behind him as usual.

"What was that all about Hermione?" Harry asked, placing the newspaper on the table.

Hermione sighed, not wanting to keep the secret of where Jack was really from, from them any longer. "All three of you come with me real quick."

They didn't need to hear it twice, Ron, Harry, and Ginny stood up immediately and headed out of the great hall with her. She glanced at the high table and noticed that Jack was nowhere to be seen, she silently wondered where he was.

All of the friends gathered outside their common room and Hermione whispered to them, "This stays between us, no one else can know."

The three friends nodded and waited for her to explain, "Jack Sparrow is not from this time, he's from the 1700's. He's a pirate, a real pirate, a captain of a ship in his time. He somehow got sent here from a witch named Tia Dalma who gave him a time turner and now the headmaster has been working on a way to get him back while Jack poses as the new muggle studies professor."

She felt relieved at telling them, after all these were her best friends who see kept nothing from.

"Wow that explains a lot concerning his appearance." Harry laughed.

Ron nodded, "Sure does, and I assume he's an alcoholic considering we always see him taking a swig out of his container he keeps attached to himself."

Ginny grinned, "That is bloody sexy."

Harry turned and looked at her, "Oh really?"

"Well I 'm just saying, he's definitely good looking," She giggled.

"So what does Dumbledore want with you then?" Ron asked, remembering Snape's appearance at their table.

"I'm going to find out." Hermione said as she began to walk away, "I'll let you know what happens."

Harry placed a hand on her shoulder, "Want us to come with you?"

For some reason, she felt like it was a good idea for them to tag along and nodded her head.

The four friends set off down the hallway and headed towards the headmasters office.

* * *

"Ah Miss Granger there you are, please have a seat." Albus Dumbledore greeted her as she entered the room followed by her three friends. He smiled knowingly, "I see you have told your friends?"

Hermione began to apologize as she took a seat only to have him silence her with his hand, "It's okay Miss Granger, as long as they keep this to themselves?" He looked pointedly at them.

The three friends nodded their heads as they stood behind Hermione. The door to the headmasters office swung open once more to reveal Jack Sparrow and the deputy headmistress.

"We are all here now." Albus clasped his hands together and stood up. Minerva McGonagall pulled out two time turners from her robes and handed them over to him as he came to her side.

"We've found a way to get you back home Jack."

Hermione sat, floored unable to move. A million emotions consumed her at once. Anger at the headmaster for being so happy, happiness for Jack who was probably elated to be leaving, but most of all sadness over the fact that this man would be gone for good, someone she'd considered to be a friend, more than a friend if she was being honest with herself.

Her eyes welled up. Her heart felt heavy. Her head slowly sank into her hands as she desperately trying to hold onto her emotions.

Ron and Harry huddled near her along with Ginny who put a comforting hand on her shoulder, all three friends unsure of what to say at the moment.

Jack blinked, once twice three times. He almost felt like pinching himself to make sure it wasn't a dream. Part of him felt happy to be able to finally return to his love, the sea.

He looked over at her, Hermione, noticing how sad she looked. His heart felt heavy. How could he forget this girl, no woman who'd saved him from almost certain death? This woman who'd taken it upon herself to help him adjust to this time. Most of all, how could he just leave her now?

The voice of the headmaster cut through his thoughts. "We will be sad to see you go Mr. Sparrow." He extended his hand and Jack walked forward, shaking it with his own whilst nodding at Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

He turned back to Hermione, the young witch sat in the chair, a defeated look upon her face. It was now surprisingly that he finally admitted to himself that he had fallen in love with this young woman. She had bewitched him body and soul and now he was leaving, never to return, never to see her beautiful face again. A selfish part of him wanted to take her with him but he knew that was impossible, she belonged in this time just as he belonged with his beloved ocean in 1741.

She sat with her head in her hands, trying to stop the tears that threatened to fall. She knew she had fallen in love with him, this captain had captured her heart unknowingly and now he would never know how she truly felt about him.

"Hermione?"

She looked up at him, his hand extended towards her. She noted the branded letter on his hand, 'p' and silently wondered where he got that from as she allowed him to pull her out of the chair.

"Thank ye luv for saving my life and showing me your world. Thank ye for everything you shared with me."

Hermione felt her eyes well up once more, "Thank you Jack, thank you for being my….friend…for everything." She just couldn't get out how she truly felt about him, especially in front of everyone.

He smiled, his kohl lined eyes sparkling with unshed tears as he pulled her in for a hug. He finally let her go after what felt like forever and turned to the headmaster, "I'm ready."

Albus nodded and handed him the time turner before handing Hermione back the one he took from her. "Turn it three times on the dials Mr. Sparrow and you will be back home."

Jack smiled, a forced smile, "All of ye take care. I'll miss you." He looked directly at Hermione as he said that, "Remember this as the time you met Captain Jack Sparrow!" He laughed as he turned the dials.

Hermione watched as he slowly faded, her heart breaking as he disappeared. Her eyes filled with tears and she sobbed. Harry and Ginny walked towards her and hugged her, Ron joining in, trying desperately to console her.

Albus and Minerva stood to the side, watching their prized student breaking down. The Headmasters eyes twinkled mischievously once again as he watched, his companion raising her brow in silent suspicion at him.

"It'll be okay Hermione. You'll see. I promise." Harry spoke as he rubbed circles on her back.

"Yeah," Ron chimed in, "Soon you'll forget all about him and things will get easier and back to normal for you."

"It'll take time Hermione but everything will get better." Ginny added.

Hermione tried to stop her tears, rubbing her hand over her eyes. The chain around her neck pulled at her hair and she shook her hair free from it, exposing her time turner that Dumbledore had given back to her.

_It'll take time_….

_Time Turner…._

She glanced down as her friends continued trying to comfort her.

_1741…._

_Tortuga…_

Something clicked in her mind. "That's it."

"What's it?" Harry asked as she pulled away from them.

Hermione glanced at her teachers and then back at her friends, "I'm going back." She knew this would be tricky considering the headmaster had spent almost the entire month fixing Jack's time turner to go back at his exact time period but she had to try even if it meant she wound up somewhere else.

She turned the wheels, brushing each of them the same amount of times as she had seen Jack do before uttering a time spell she'd seen in a book she'd read from the restricted section, "Tempora!" Her wand lit up and circled the necklace.

Before anyone could reach her a burst of light blinded them, engulfing the witch completely. And then she was gone.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny threw themselves at their best friend, intending to grab her but instead falling through where she had been standing and hitting the floor in a heap.

Minerva turned to Albus, "What do we do now?"

Albus remained calm, "Nothing, we do nothing."

All eyes remained on the Headmaster, wondering what he meant and waiting for him to explain further.

* * *

**1741 - Tortuga**

"Ughhh." Jack groaned, pushing himself up off the pavement. The landing part of this whole teleporting business was really crappy in his opinion. Looking around, he realized he was in an alleyway.

"Jack Sparrow."

Turning, he saw a familiar whore standing behind him, "Ah Scarlett, I must be in Tortuga then."

"Where else did ye think you were darling?" She stuck her hand out and helped the captain to his feet.

He smiled at her only to be left with a handprint on his face followed by the familiar stinging sensation.

"That was for not showing up last week." She huffed as she stormed away from him.

"I definitely did not deserve that." He grumbled as he swaggered off towards the bar, in need of a drink or four.

* * *

**1741 - Tortuga**

Hermione landed with a thud on the dirty unpaved ground. She groaned and slowly stood up, dusting herself off. She went to tuck in the time turner when she felt it heating up rapidly. It burned against her hands as she hurriedly unclasped it, throwing the necklace to the ground. She watched in horror as it disintegrated in front of her eyes.

_Great_, She thought, _Now I'm stuck merlin only knows where with no way back to my own time if I didn't make it to Tortuga._

Glancing around, her nose wrinkled in distaste, it smelled putrid and the area looked like a dump as far as she could see anyway. With a sigh, she started walking, unsure of which way to go.

"Ello' darling."

A fat burly man came up from behind her, leering at her "Now what's a prett…pretty lil' thing such as yerself doing out here all on yer own?"

She began fumbling for her wand, "I am not by myself, I am going to meet my…husband." She suddenly remembered how dangerous it was for a woman to be on her own in these times.

Another man came up on the other side of her, smelling like sewage and before she could pull her wand out, both men seized her by the arms. "Now now, this won't hurt much dearie and I'm sure yer husband won't mind."

A sword caught the man at his throat, "I'm pretty sure the husband would mind." A young man with long chocolate colored hair and facial hair growled at the two men.

Both men released her, and she moved behind the man as he made a motion with his sword and the two drunkards ran off.

Her rescuerer turned to her and smiled, "Are you okay miss?"

She smiled back, relieved to see a friendly face, "Yes I'm okay thanks to you sir."

"I am William Turner." He bowed slightly, tipping his hat at her.

"Hermione Granger." She couldn't help but giggle slightly at his gentlemanly behavior towards her. "Could you tell me where I am?"

He smirked, "Tortuga."

"Tortuga…" Hermione breathed in a sigh of relief. At least she had arrived at her destination. She thought back to a conversation she had had with Jack prior to him leaving, how he had said one of his favorite places to be besides at sea was in a bar called the Dirty Maiden on Tortuga, something about them serving the best rum a pirate could get. She could only hope he would be there or someone could direct her of his whereabouts from there. "Do you happen to know where the Dirty Maiden is?"

Will smiled at the young woman and offered her his arm, "I actually was on my way there when I came upon you, if you will allow me I shall escort you there."

Hermione nodded her head and slipped her arm through his as they began their walk through the dirty little town.

* * *

On his fourth…fifth? He'd lost count of how many drinks he'd just had. Sighing, he signaled to the barkeep to give him another.

He felt like drinking was his only option at this point, he needed to get her out of his mind and he thought this was the best way. Perhaps later he could take one of the local whores, maybe Scarlett, to bed to relieve his frustrations before setting sail.

"Jack!" The voice of the man he'd been wanting to talk to echoed in his ear and he turned to see Gibbs standing beside him, a wide smile on his face, "I knew ye were still alive!"

Alive? Jack blinked confused and then quickly realized why his crew member had thought him to possibly be dead, "Aye, I am alive and well, I was out on an adventure courtesy of Tia Dalma."

Gibbs winced, the woman's name alone creeped him out, he nodded his head not asking for details. "Well cap'n me thinks I have a good headin fo' us to get that fountain of youth. I feel the wind a callin for ye!"

Jack smiled widely, "I feel it too Gibbs, round up me crew!" He slammed his drink down excitedly as his first mate nodded and just about ran off with a drink in hand to find the crew members.

Guzzling his own drink back he turned around to head out of the bar when the last person he expected to see walked into the bar at the same time arm in arm with none other than the eunuch.

"Miss Granger?"

"Jack!"

Both practically yelled the other's name as Hermione released her hold on Will's arm and ran to the pirate captain, throwing her arms around him.

Jack stood stiff at first, in complete shock before registering that the witch was hugging him. He hugged her back tightly before slowly releasing her. That's when the questions arose all at the same time as the three of them went to sit down at a nearby table.

"How did ye get here luv?"

"Why are you here?"

"How do you two know each other?"

Hermione was the first to cut everyone off, "Okay first of all, Mr. Turner here saved me from some very drunk men attempting to take advantage of me when I got here."

Jack raised a brow but stayed silent, nodding in silent thanks to Will.

"I got here by my time turner, I turned it back and it brought me here, I came to find you, to ask you to come back but that got screwed up when my necklace melted upon my arriving here."

"Melted?"

"Time turner? Excuse me but I don't understand…."

"Tis a long story young William. Let's just say she's special."

Will glared at Jack but remained silent.

"As for what ye were saying Miss Granger," Hermione winced, once again they were back to formalities, "Me own time turner did the same thing so us going back would be impossible since said turners are melted."

Hermione sighed, "This is just great, Harry and Ron and Ginny are probably beside themselves with worry and I might be stuck here for forever."

"We could take a trip to see Tia Dalma."

Will who had remained silent the entire time spoke up once more, "Hello? I'm right here!"

Hermione blushed and turned to him, feeling rude for having been talking as though he weren't sitting right there, "I am so sorry Mr. Turner. This is indeed a long story but suffice it to say that I am a long way from home and need to find a way back."

"Does the name Tia Dalma strike fear into ye heart welp?"

Will shot daggers in Jack's direction at the name but replied anyway, "No? Why should it?"

Jack smiled a wide smile, "Oh good, no not at all, we will set sail immediately for her hut before going after the fountain of youth."

Will looked confused, "Am I to come with you then?"

"The adventure wouldn't be complete without ye lad!"

At this, young Turner laughed out loud, "I suppose, however the reason I am here at all is to find Elizabeth. I found a note from her saying she would be here trying to find Gibbs and round up the rest of your crew to find you. I just hope she hasn't left yet."

Before anyone else could say another word, a voice rang out, "Jack!"

Jack whipped his head around and found himself standing, unsure of what to do as Elizabeth Swan came rushing towards him from the entrance to the bar, swinging her arms around him, hugging him tightly to her. "Oh Jack I knew you were alive!"

He awkwardly hugged her back and the scent, her scent of perfume invaded his nostrils and he couldn't help but inhale it more. "Aye Lizzie, I'm alive."

Hermione watched the interaction between the two and instantly felt something she'd never felt before, not even when she'd been angry at Ron for going after Lavender, jealously.

This older, beautiful, model like woman in pirates clothing was pressed up against him in a more than friendly hug and all she could do was watch as they continued hugging. She snuck a glance over at Will, assuming he was her boyfriend or something along those lines and saw the look in his eyes, a look similar to her own as he watched the two embracing.

Finally they released each other and Jack sat back down in a daze, wondering if he was perhaps hallucinating this whole thing on account of drinking way too much rum.


	6. Marked

**Chapter 5 – Marked **

_**(This is where Davy Jones and the Kraken come into play like in the Dead Man's Chest movie though I switched things up just a little) **_

_**Thank you to everyone for all the wonderful reviews and for still watching my story even though it's taken me a while to update, I apologize for the looooong wait, I am back now.**_

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

_Before anyone else could say another word, a voice rang out, "Jack!"_

_Jack whipped his head around and found himself standing, unsure of what to do as Elizabeth Swan came rushing towards him from the entrance to the bar, swinging her arms around him, hugging him tightly to her. "Oh Jack I knew you were alive!"_

_He awkwardly hugged her back and the scent, her scent of perfume invaded his nostrils and he couldn't help but inhale it more. "Aye Lizzie, I'm alive."_

_Hermione watched the interaction between the two and instantly felt something she'd never felt before, not even when she'd been angry at Ron for going after Lavender, jealously._

_This older, beautiful, model like woman in pirates clothing was pressed up against him in a more than friendly hug and all she could do was watch as they continued hugging. She snuck a glance over at Will, assuming he was her boyfriend or something along those lines and saw the look in his eyes, a look similar to her own as he watched the two embracing._

_Finally they released each other and Jack sat back down in a daze, wondering if he was perhaps hallucinating this whole thing on account of drinking way too much rum._

* * *

Jack wandered into the bottom of his ship in search of rum, having run out earlier. He was in need of many a drink this night as the woman he had come to the realization he was in love with and the woman who was engaged to the eunuch who he also still held some feelings for and had fallen for at one point were both aboard his ship with said eunuch and the rest of his crew, asleep for the night after the long evening of explaining just who Hermione was and were she came from and realizing he had no choice but to take Will and Elizabeth along for the ride seeing as how Elizabeth refused to go back to port royal anytime soon much to the eunuch's obvious disappointment and so it seemed everyone was to accompany him on a visit to see Tia Dalma about fixing Hermione's time turner.

His racing thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a voice he'd not heard in a very long time, "Jack."

"Bootstrap?" He turned his candle towards the darkness and nearly fell over himself as the face of one Bootstrap Bill came into view.

"Aye Jack."

He stumbled backwards, almost falling into the cargo of rum he'd come down for in the first place, "What brings you here, didn't think you made it." It was then he noticed in the light, the coral which clung to his face, was part of his face and how wet his hair looked.

"Davy Jones."

He could feel his color draining, "Jones?"

"Aye, he's coming for you, you're time as captain is over, time for ye to join his crew as you bargained all those years ago in exchange for captaining this ship for 10 years."

"Surely it hasn't been ten years yet mate?" He asked as he grabbed onto a new bottle of rum.

Suddenly Bootstrap was in his face, "It has, sorry Jack." And with that, he grasped the younger man's hand, squeezing tightly before letting go, vanishing into the darkness.

Jack looked down at his hand and nearly dropped the rum bottle, there on his hand formed the black mark.

Davy was coming and this meant he'd sent the kraken.

* * *

Hermione paced back and forth inside her small cabin room. Her thoughts were taking over. Would she ever get back home? How were Harry and Ron? And Ginny? This had to be her most impulsive, most rash decision she'd ever made coming here after Jack. It seemed alas she was not the only one with eyes for him, she knew that despite Elizabeth having a fiancée she was most obviously in love with Jack and when she compared the woman to herself as she couldn't help but to do, she felt Elizabeth would have him in the end. Her stomach just knotted up more at the thought of it and she found herself feeling sorry for Will who seemed to have no clue whatsoever.

She continued to be lost in her thoughts before a voice tore her out of them, "Miss would you care to join us outside, tis a beautiful day."

It was Gibbs, standing just inside her room with a smile and bottle of rum in hand, she smiled back at him and he held the bottle out.

She laughed and shook her head as she walked past him outside to the main deck as Gibbs walked off towards his captain who stood further away near the front of the ship.

Jack seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, watching the ocean with Gibbs talking animatedly by his side and Hermione couldn't help but stare in his direction until Elizabeth's voice tore her out of her daze, "So I see you must have become a big part of Jack's life while he was in your …. World."

She turned to the older woman, "He became a big part of mine when he fell literally into it, and he's definitely something else."

Elizabeth smirked as she adjusted her hat, "That he is." Both women now stared off at the Captain who remained focused on the ocean, flipping open his prized compass every so often while his first mate continued filling him in on the happenings within his crew.

And it was this moment that Hermione couldn't help but to notice the bandages covering his left hand that hadn't been there earlier. Her curiosity peaked and she made a mental note to ask him about it later on.

Strong hands wrapped around Elizabeth and she gasped as Will drew her into him, "Feeling better today love?"

She nodded as he kissed her neck and smiled in Hermione's direction, "I'm sure you know that Jack is a bit off by now Miss Granger?"

Hermione smiled, "Yes I know."

* * *

The day came and went and Hermione found herself once more lost in thought as she wandered around the ship.

"Careful Miss Granger." The friendly voice of Will Turner snapped her once more from her thoughts and she looked up, stopping just in time before she ran into him.

"Sorry Mr. Turner." She half mumbled as she attempted to walk by but he remained at her side, walking with her.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah just missing home, missing my friends, everything."

He smiled a small smile, "Well I'm sure we'll be able to figure out something to help get you back to your home."

She nodded and he walked off towards his and Elizabeth's room on the ship. She continued walking only to stumble upon Elizabeth and Jack standing at the railing, in deep conversation.

Hermione made to move quietly back to her cabin when Jack turned and saw her "Hermione." He smiled his charming yet toothy smile at her though for some reason it seemed a bit lacking and she couldn't help but wonder if the bandage on his hand had something to do with it.

"Well goodnight Jack." Elizabeth ended their conversation, throwing a quick smile in Hermione's direction before brushing by and heading off to her room.

"I feel I must let ye know I can tell something is bothering you, why don't you tell ol' Jack?"

She smiled at him, wanting badly to tell him how she felt, the real reason she came after him but found she just couldn't, "It's nothing Jack, just needed a bit of fresh air is all."

Jack could tell she wasn't being entirely honest but decided to drop it as neither was he. He glanced briefly at his bandaged hand and an idea struck him. The young witch had never used a sword before, and he needed a good distraction right about now.

"Take this lass." He unsheathed his own sword that he never allowed anyone to touch and thrust it at her, enjoying her look of surprise as she grabbed it.

He took an extra sword that lay near his own cabin most likely from one of the crew members and raised it at her, "If yer going to be aboard me pearl and one of me crew then ye got to learn how to fight like a pirate."

"But I don't know the first thing about sword fighting." Hermione protested.

"Aye but you'll learn, trust ol' Jack and no magic!"

She shook her head and he suddenly came at her, sword raised. She screeched and raised her own, clashing loudly with his. Suddenly they were locked in a duel and he stopped every so often to show her what she was doing wrong.

She soon found herself gaining the upper hand until he flashed a smile at her just long enough to cause her to falter, his sword coming round as he maneuvered behind the young witch, sword near her throat, her back pressed into him. "Never get distracted lass, could be the last thing you do." He breathed in her ear and she could feel his heart beating fast, or was it her own heart she could feel as she turned to face him, swords dropping to their sides.

"Jack."

"Yes?" His face was closer to hers than ever before.

"Captain! What be our headin' ? Seems we goin the wrong way to Tia Dalmas? Winds have blown us off course." Pintel came running up, breaking the tension between the two as they moved away from each other.

Jack clenched his fist nearly wanting to run Pintel through simply for his poor timing, "Aye I do feel it, we need to be headin west mate."

Pintel saluted him and ran off to the other crew members to adjust their heading.

Hermione blushed and smiled at Jack, "Well that was interesting, thank you for attempting to teach me how to sword fight, I think I am ready for bed now, goodnight Jack." And with that she headed back to her room, cursing Pintel and his horrible timing.

Jack smirked and hollered at her, "Goodnight luv, we will be practicing more on the way to Tia Dalma's, still have a few days before we arrive."

Hermione turned and laughed, "As you wish Captain," And did a little playful bow before disappearing into her room for the night.

So the next few nights consisted of Jack and Hermione sword fighting until they were both worn out, each day Hermione a little bit better. She was definitely nowhere near as good as Jack but she at least knew the basics now. And even Will would come and join in, fighting against her or Jack and she and Elizabeth would watch, rooting them on. She found herself enjoying life aboard the ship even with the tension she felt from the other woman. Both women had questioned Jack about his hand on separate occasions only to have him brush them off saying it was merely an injury. Hermione knew better though, she could read him and she knew it was more than that but didn't prod any further for now.

* * *

Day four came around and they finally found themselves close to Tia Dalma's hut and everyone made their way into the long boat.

* * *

Hermione climbed into the fragile looking hut and her eyes widened in surprise at how big it looked from the inside, cluttered, but much bigger. She batted away the skulls that hung from the ceiling as she came to stand near Jack. He seemed unusually nervous and she could sense something was bothering him. She made to ask him what was really going on when a woman came out from the back, her hair was in dreads similar to Jacks but she gave off a vibe that wasn't quite human and her eyes were rimmed in blackness. She smirked and moved towards them, "Ye brought with ye back the witch Jack." She crooned.

"I did …. Well she did, what I mean to say is she was supposed to stay back but then used that timer thing of 'ers and she went forward, in her case backwards, and is now presently or is that pastly? With me here instead of in her own time cause of said time thing of hers."

As he rambled everyone in the room stared at him with raised brows.

"Ye are the witchy woman." She grabbed onto one of Hermione's curls, tugging it almost testing if she were really there or not.

"You must be Tia Dalma."

"Aye that be me. And what is it you be wantin?"

"To get back to my own time, I came here using…."

Tia cracked a smile and finished her sentence, "A time turner…"

Hermione nodded. "Both mine and Jack's disintegrated."

"So you be wanting to get back to yer future and leave back yer Jack?"

Hermione felt her face heating up, "He isn't mine." She could feel Elizabeth's eyes boring into her as she spoke.

"Hmmm." Was her response to this as she moved away from her, "And what will ye be givin to me in return?"

"What is it you want?"

Tia smirked and sauntered up to Jack, "Hmmm I will be callin upon ye fer a favor," Hermione didn't like the sound of that but continued listening as the witch continued speaking, "As for now, tis Jack's honesty I be wanting, for I can taste him mark on ye, "And with a sound of fabric tearing, the older witch tore the bandages which covered his hand, revealing an ugly blackish spot formed in the center of his palm.

Gibbs, Pintel, and Raggetti all gasped, sputtering and spitting as they turned in circles, muttering about curses.

Everyone else remained silent in confusion.

"Can no one 'ere tell us what this is since ol' Jack seem to have lost 'im voice?"

"Aye." Gibbs spoke and everyone turned to him, "It's the black spot….was thought to be a legend. It's a curse on the hand of any sailor for whoever is found with it is said to be cursed from Davy Jones himself."

"And a big kraken will come to devour ye." Pintel put his two cents in earning a glare from Gibbs.

"Yes, Davy Jones is said to have himself one hell of an octopus for a pet also called and known at sea as the Kraken." Gibbs finished.

"Him was in love once." Tia spoke quietly and everyone shifted their focus to her, "To a beautiful woman and then him threw it all away, so she cursed him as she was also the Goddess of them seas. He would be forever bound to him ship, him heart locked in a chest, doomed to sail 'im beloved sea for eternity with him crew."

Hermione listened in complete fascination and horror, fascination at the tale which she'd learned some of herself whilst in her muggle studies class when they were studying the people and creatures muggles believed to be myths. She was feeling horror from seeing the spot on Jacks hand, now piecing together his odd behavior, question now was WHY he ended up with the mark in the first place.

"Davy be comin for ye Jack, I can feel it in them winds, the air speaks to me and yer fate is sure."

Hermione finally spoke up, everyone else too shocked at this new revelation to speak, "There's nothing we can do then?"

Tia's eyes lit up, apparently that was the question she'd been waiting for, "You can do something to help yer Jack n save him life."

"What can I do?"

Elizabeth spoke up at the same time, earning a chorus of agreements, "Yes what can we do to save him?"

"Ye will know when the time comes round and then ye colors will be shown. Ol' Jack is only safe on land and for that I will give em a bottle of me sand."

Jack blinked, coming back down to reality after being rather stunned at the brazen witch who'd just exposed the mark he'd tried so hard to conceal, "Sand?"

"Aye."

"This will keep me safe then?"

"Do you not want it?" She raised a brow.

"Of course I want it."

Walking off into the back of her hut, voices begin to rise as everyone started on him at once.

"Jack how could you not tell us?" Elizabeth was the first to yell out.

Will nodded, "That was so incredibly stupid of you to just act as though nothing had happened and not tell anyone."

"Aye Jack, how could you remain quiet, what if that thing had come and devoured the ship, then what?" Gibbs agreed.

Hermione sighed, "Look none of this is helping," She raised her voice, "We must keep a level head and work together or we won't be getting out alive."

Will looked to her, "You have magic, can't you do something?"

She shook her head, "My magic only does so much, I can't undo a curse, especially not one I am not familiar with." She turned to Jack. "How did you get the mark?"

Jack gulped, his eyes landing on Will, "Yer father mate, he's not so dead after all."

Will blinked, "What do you mean he's not so dead after all?"

"Yer father is alive, he's one of Jones' damned to eternity aboard his ship, he warned me of the kraken an' gave me this mark on orders of his captain."

Will's eyes lit up in anger, "And you said nothing? My father is aboard that ship with this monster? How do we free him, how do I free him?"

Tia chose that moment to come back into the room, moving between Hermione and Jack, thrusting a jar of sand into his hands before moving away, "Take that jar with ye Jack wherever ye go." She turned to the smaller witch, " 'Ermione' as for ye, I be workin on something to get ye back to yer own time and I will call upon ye when it tis ready. One bit of missin info for all of ye ta think on tonight," She turned to face the crew, "Davy carries wit him a chest and within dey chest lie him beating heart in which if it is stabbed the one whom stabs it shall take him place, thus freeing ol' Jack from 'im curse and savin young Turner's father."

Everyone grew silent once more at this new revelation and Hermione found herself speaking again, "So whoever gets the chest and pierces the heart takes Davy Jones place, becoming immortal but doomed to sail the seas for eternity?" Tia nodded, "And this is the chest that this monster keeps close to him?"

"Aye it tis." And with that Tia Dalma slunk back into the shadows of her hut, signaling that this visit was now over.

Shaken and completely overwhelmed by the load of information they had all just learned, everyone quietly made their way out of the hut and back aboard the Pearl.

* * *

The night turned to day as the crew headed for the nearest dock and with it Hermione felt like she'd hardly slept a wink. She was so tired and beginning to wonder if she'd ever go back home and how she could have been so stupid as to follow Jack here on impulse without thinking.

_Oh Ron, Harry, where are you two when I need you both the most?_

Hermione felt like she was going to go crazy, for once in her life she didn't have an answer. The time turner to go back to her time was broken and Merlin only knew how long it would take that Tia woman to fix it. Now she learned that the man she was in love with was cursed by some monster named Davy Jones who was after his soul, not only that but the woman he had once had feelings for obviously still felt for him and that made her feel horrible, she felt she was nothing compared to the tall blonde sun kissed beauty who whilst in the arms of her husband still stared at Jack like a lover would do.

So consumed by her thoughts she failed to notice Jack moving beside her, staring at her with a raised brow until she turned to go back to her cabin.

"Jack."

"Hermione." He flashed a toothy grin at her, "Thought we knew each other's names by now?" He couldn't help but to tease her as he could see she was bothered.

A small smile spread across her lips, "Very funny." She turned back to the railing, staring out at the sea, "What do we do?"

"By that I presume ye mean about me mark?"

"Yes."

"We will cross that bridge when we do darling, no sense in thinkin it out now."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head at how calm he could be when a blood thirsty creature was coming for him.

She opened her mouth to say more when the boat suddenly rocked rather violently, sending her ramming into the railing, knocking the wind out of her. She gasped and Jack grasped her arm, pulling her into him as another lurch gave way and she could hear the crew yelling as the ship began rocking.

"Course it seems now the bridge has come sooner than expected love." Jack yelled as a massive tentacle sent him flying onto the other side of the ship.

"JACK!" Hermione screamed and fumbled for her wand only to watch it slip out of her grasp and roll onto the other side of the ship. "Bloody hell!"

Before she could move another tentacle flew towards her knocking her down, screams could be heard as crew members were being dragged to the depths and she scrambled back to standing, taking off on a run.

Jack stood up groggily and pulled his sword out just as another tentacle came at him, slicing the beasts arm in half before taking off on a run to defend his ship.

The ship lurched violently again and a tentacle wrapped itself around her leg and before she could do anything she was slammed to the ground, digging her nails into anything she could as she screamed and attempted to find anything to grab onto to keep from being taken to water below.

"Hermione!" Will threw himself at her, pulling her towards him as he drew his sword with his free hand, slashing the beasts tentacle clean off, freeing her foot.

Together they both scrambled to their feet, Will maneuvering her to the boat they had thrown on the side of the sinking ship.

"Will wait what about Jack?" Hermione cried out as he all but threw her into the boat alongside Elizabeth.

He got in after her, "Jack will be here shortly."

"Aye, Jack's been in tougher situations before missy." Gibbs agreed.

Hermione's stomach turned in knots as she gazed up at the ship.

Elizabeth broke her thoughts, "I will go make sure he gets back over here."

Without listening to anyone, she climbed up the ladder and back into the half destroyed ship.

"I'm going after her." Will sighed and made to stand when Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder, "I will go, I left my wand aboard the ship."

He made to protest but Hermione ignored him and Gibbs as she climbed the ladder and what she saw as she came into view of the deck made her heart almost stop. There stood Jack with Elizabeth in his arms, engaged in a heated kiss as she backed him into the mast. Her face heated up in both anger and hurt. Anger that Elizabeth could do that when she had her caring fiancé innocently waiting on the boat for her and hurt that she really had no place to be feeling jealously or hurt in the first place since she held no real claim on the pirate, he was not hers. But the feelings were still there and her eyes brimmed with unshed tears as she climbed up the last step.

The hurt replaced with complete and total surprise as she came into full view of the scene in front of her, Elizabeth locked a rusty old handcuff to Jack and she could hear her words clear as day, "It's after you not the ship." And his echoing word, "Pirate."

She grabbed her wand on that lay near the railing and took this time to make her presence known, advancing on the older woman, "How could you?" The ship rocked violently back and forth as the tentacles began climbing up the sides of the ship once more.

Elizabeth looked wide eyed at the younger woman, surprise mixed with regret, "It…it's not what it looks like…..he…"

"He what? He deserves to go down with the ship?" She cried out, throwing her fist into the blonde woman's face, the sound of her nose breaking very much like the sound she'd heard when she delivered that satisfying punch to Malfoy's face in her third year.

Elizabeth yelled out in pain, grabbing her now bleeding nose and Jack watched in complete shock as he attempted to free his trapped hand.

"How could you do that to him? To your fiancé who's waiting in the boat for you?"

The boat rocked again and the blonde woman turned and fled to the boat, still holding her bloody nose, "Coward!" Hermione yelled at her before turning to Jack, ignoring her feelings for the moment as she focused on the matters at hand concerning their lives.

As dire of a predicament they both now seemed to be in Jack couldn't help but observe what had just happened and seeing the look of rage and hurt on the brunettes face momentarily before she had a chance to disregard her own feelings to try and free him, he realized he wasn't the only one who had feelings. To say he felt like one hell of a bloody idiot was an understatement and this was entirely new to him as he was never at fault, well in his own mind anyway and now all he felt was guilt. Finally he found his voice as she continued fumbling with the handcuff.

"Witch?"

This seemed to jolt her and she blushed before grasping her wand and aiming it at him as he squeezed his eyes shut, prepared for pain.

"Alohamora!"

*clink*

The cuff fell to the floor and he flexed his hand as he opened his eyes, realizing he was free of the restraint.

He moved towards her, reaching out to say something, to pull her towards him when a vicious roar interrupted them and the huge thud of the tentacles flying through the ship sent them both tumbling towards the other side.

Hermione screamed and felt Jack's hand on hers, stopping her from falling into the sea where the railing had broken off just as the boat began to go under. Her screams became louder as the beast emerged from the sea, its mouth full of rows of razor sharp teeth coming towards them.

She scrambled to her felt and Jack pushed her behind him as he drew his sword, ready to fight the terrible beastie.

Grasping her wand, she aimed it for the monster, its saliva flying at them as its mouth came closer; "Crucio!"

The bright red light flew towards it and the beast let out a terrifying wail as its tentacles slammed down, gripping Hermione and dragging her up into the air along with Jack. Both of them screamed out and Jack used his sword, slicing the tentacle in half. He fell forward only to have another of its massive arms wrapping around his waist, ready to devour them both.

She struggled to free her arm that held her wand and as it drew them both towards its gaping jaws she aimed the wand one last time, "AVADA KEDVERA!" Moaning and wailing could be heard but she kept her eyes closed not wishing to see those massive teeth as they sliced into her and Jack.

Suddenly water rushed upwards and she sucked in her breath, one eye opening and then the other before something wrapped around her, dragging her upwards and surfacing. She let out a series of coughs and screamed still thinking the creature had her, kicking and struggling to stay afloat at the same time.

"Hermione! Bloody hell woman!"

At the sound of his voice, she stopped struggling and turned to see Jack staring at her. She let out a gasp and almost leapt out of the water and onto him, submerging them both momentarily before they came up sputtering. "I thought that was the creature, sorry."

"Ye killed it luv."

"I did?"

He smirked as they swam, "It's on its way to the bottom of the ocean, ye saved the crew, ye saved me."

She smiled, momentarily forgetting the scene she'd stumbled upon before saving him as she asked, "Where do we go?"

He nodded at the spick of land that lay barely in view of them, "There, tis where me crew will be then we can discuss what to do next, I suspect ol' fish face will be coming aft'er me next."

"What about your ship? I know it meant it a lot to you."

Jack sighed, it did sadden him to see his beloved ship go down below the depths however they had survived and he found himself grateful for it. "While I shall miss me ship, we escaped with our lives and our parts intact and therefore I am much more grateful for that, though I really wish me rum hadn't gone down with the pearl, it's always the rum."

Hermione chuckled at his way of speaking and the two swam in a comfortable yet not so quiet silence.

She felt her muscles straining as she wasn't quite as in shape as she thought herself to be, when it came to the water at least, she was not used to swimming such long distances though she doubted Jack was either. Her thoughts began to swirl as she saw the long boat coming into view, wondering how exactly she was supposed to act around the blonde bitch who'd tried to leave the captain for dead. She sighed and just continued pushing herself, swimming alongside the rum soaked pirate.

Jack found himself caught in his own thoughts as they neared land. He wasn't quite sure how to act when he came face to face with Lizzie, Elizabeth…..she had tried to kill him, now of course he knew she truly deep down was a pirate but this was just insane even for Jack to comprehend. She had almost got him killed and Hermione had stepped in and saved his life while _she _would have left him and she 'wasn't sorry' as she so bluntly told him before getting herself punched in the face by his witch….his witch….as much as he'd tried to deny it, he was beginning to accept it….to want it, especially after he thought of their 'almost' encounters. What was that thing Lizzie had told him a while back before he'd gotten into all this mess to begin with? Oh yeah, he would want to act on impulse, selfish impulse. He smirked to himself as he continued to swim alongside the beautiful woman he'd come to care for, he wanted to be selfish alright and it wasn't with Elizabeth anymore.


End file.
